Art Blank
'''Art Blank '''is a character in ''Saw IV. ''He is a criminal defense attorney and was originally involved in a business relationship with John Kramer before he became Jigsaw. He was working on the development of houses together before John's son, Gideon, died and John was depressed. In his duties as a lawyer, Art had successfully defended several people who were guilty of crimes against them. This included Brenda who was a pimp involved in distributing female youths into prostitution in favor of money, Ivan Landsness who was a violent rapist responsible for the deaths of many women and Rex who was an abusive father and husband. He was also the lawyer of Jill Tuck. History Art was captured and placed in a trap with his mouth sewn shut, along with a man named Trevor who had his eyes sewn shut, making communication with each other impossible. The two were being pulled by metal collars they were wearing that would kill them if neither man escaped in time. Art found the key to his neck in the back of Trevor's head. Trevor, believing Art is a threat, attempts to attack, engage in a fight that eventually ends with Art killing Trevor, hitting him in the head multiple times with a hammer. Art then rips his mouth open and escapes, but returns later and disappears for two weeks. During that time, a motel room was rented in his name, in which a lot of teams slipped in piece by piece to build a complex trap for Ivan Landsness, a serial rapist. Art was later forced to participate in another game in the Gideon Warehouse, where he was assigned the task of maintaining Detective Eric Matthews and Mark Hoffman alive until Daniel Riggs final tests were complete, just as Eric was standing on top of a block of ice that melts slowly with a rope chain around his neck. If Eric were to slip, he would be strangled to death, and the weight would then channel towards Hoffman, who was tied to a chair with what appeared to be an electrode, which would kill him by electrocution. Art had the task of maintaining on top of the ice block over for 90 minutes as Daniel Rigg was in his test. If he failed his test, the device on his back would sever his spine, killing him. However, Rigg rushed into the game room before the 90 minutes were up, causing two large ice blocks to swing down and crush Eric's head, instantly killing him. This also caused the water to channel towards Hoffman, apparently electrocuting him. As Rigg entered the room, he shot Art in the side, shortly after Rigg was shot in the stomach by Eric in an attempt to prevent him from entering the room. As Art and Rigg lie on the ground in pain, Rigg blames Art for the death of Matthews and Hoffman. Art yells that Jigsaw was testing him before he attempts to pull out a tape recorder out of his bag to prove it. Rigg, confusing the recorder for a weapon, shoots Art in the head with his handgun and kills him. But not before Art can play the tape recorder, revealing that Rigg had failed his test, resulting in Eric's death. Hoffman then reveals himself as an Jigsaw apprentice and leaves Rigg to die from blood loss. Personality Abilities Quotes Category:Saw Characters